


Icarus

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Evan climbs closer to the sun.





	

Evan looked up at the tallest tree. The branches creaked in the wind, the ones closest to the ground soils against it. He reached a hand up, his fingers gripping the rough bark. He grasped the branch with both hands, pulling himself up. His hands ached where the bark cut in.

He stood on the branch, swaying with the wind. He wasn't high at all yet. The other trees still blocked everything. He reached up, to another branch, another breeze.

The world blurred as he climbed, the other trees falling behind under him. The breeze tugged at his shirt.

He clambered to another branch, this one almost bending under his weight. He turned to look out at the world. The sun was so warm on his face.

It was so quiet up here. Not bad quiet. Not quiet like the house was when he was alone another night. Left to his own devices. No mother or friends to talk to and laugh with. It was quiet like hallways between classes, like a movie theatre just before a show.

He felt the warmth on his face and the wetness of his tears. He used a sleeve to wipe at his face. The feeling of the wind and the sun and the bark under his hand was so much and nothing.

He closed his eyes and he was floating.   
He wasn't there.   
He was just here.   
And his fingers loosed on the tree.   
And the sun kissed his face.

And he let himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the soundtrack on repeat and I couldn't help but spill out some feelings.


End file.
